Komachi Onozuka/RicePigeon's third version
With its large scythe in tow, what Komachi lacks in speed, it more than makes up for in power and range. Knowing how to control space with its scythe is key. ) |Image = File:RPKomachiport.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240 |Lablink=Komachi Onozuka/RicePigeon's Version}} Gameplay Komachi is technically a five-button character, but plays like a standard three-button character, using the extra two buttons for shortcuts; , when used combined with or acts as a shortcut for the character's and dash commands, while is used as a shortcut for , as many keyboards do not permit for the input of more than two simultaneous button presses, so having players press a single button instead circumvents this issue, especially with Komachi's Ritual of Ecstacy and level 3 Hypers, which require button presses. Komachi's attacks are sluggish, and not very combo friendly. Its Standing , for example, cannot chain into itself like most characters. Their walk and Dash speeds aren't very fast either, and cover little ground. To compensate, it possesses slightly more Life than most characters. While most of its attacks are sluggish, they possess great range, power, and priority to make up for their notable lack of speed. When playing as Komachi, it's important to learn their normals and take advantage of their qualities, especially since many of them provide several bonuses on counterhit, such as wallslam and groundslam. Ritual of Ecstacy can be used to circumvent the shortcomings of its average walk and dash speeds, as this allows Komachi to instantaneously close the gap between it and their opponent, adding to its ability to punish the opponent for their mistakes. While many of Komachi's Specials are projectile-based, they are used mostly for either space control or harassing the opponent. Wisps that are produced by Komachi's Specials, Abundant Floating Spirits, and Irresolute Bound Spirit can be detonated using + or + , giving the character greater control of space. The blue spirits produced by these moves are especially helpful to provide offensive pressure; while they don't deal damage on their own, they will continuously chase the opponent down until they are detonated or fade away over time, so even if Komachi is out of range, they can still harass them with the threat of detonating the spirits. The Pillars don't deal that much damage, but they greatly slow down opponents trying to walk or run through them, allowing Komachi to effectively pin the opponent and harass them from a safe distance. While they cannot be detonated, their projectiles are unique among ground traveling projectiles as they will float upward if the opponent tries to jump over them, making approaching Komachi difficult. At the beginning of the match, Komachi has the option to select either of its two Level 3 Spellcards for use, but will not be able to use both during the same match. Short-Life Expectancy is a grounded melee attack that hits mid range and will always deal damage equal to half the opponent's remaining Life (rounded up), making it useful early in the round against opponents with higher Life values and generally easier to combo into, but less effective as the opponent loses Life. Scythe of Final Judgement is a projectile that crashes down on top of the opponent's position; although it can be air blocked due to being a projectile, it is unique in that it must be blocked high. A.I.-wise, Komachi uses a custom A.I. script that uses state trees to decide its actions. The end result is an A.I. that can seem a bit more unpredictable than most, giving a fair challenge. It should be noted that the A.I. will not use Komachi's Level 3 Hypers, though this may change in future updates. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Turns upward if opponent attempts to jump over|}} / | Can be detonated with + or + after hit|}} | Follows opponent Can be detonated with + or + |}} | Slows down horizontal movement of opponents inside column after hit|}} | |}} 'Hypers' / | Can be detonated with + or + Uses 1000 Power|}} | Follows opponent Can be detonated with + or + Uses 1000 Power|}} | Uses 1000 Power|}} or | Tracks opponent's position Requires spellcard selected at start of match Uses 3000 Power|}} or | Deals 50% of opponent's remaining Life in damage Deals regular damage on block Requires spellcard selected at start of match Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Others' or or or | versions: teleports behind opponent versions: teleports in front of opponent|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Trivia *Komachi's 1st winquote against Lie Meiling is a reference to Akuma, where one of his intro quotes in Ultra Street Fighter IV is "My fists bleed death, welcome to your doom!" This is only one of many references comparing Lie Meiling to Akuma found in RicePigeon's characters. *Hong Meiling winquote #2 continues the trend of RicePigeon's characters having winquotes that reference the events of Touhou Rekkaden. In this case, Komachi is foreshadowing Meiling's gradual transformation into her non-canon future self. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0-only Characters Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2015